


New world

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, SociallyAwkwardStudios shout out for the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: A caribou trotted into a clearing much farther south then it would normally, it paced a couple of times before a screech stole its attention. Two eagles, a golden and a bald approached the clearing. They circled once before diving down, they landed as their feathers morphed and stretched revealing two human forms, the caribou quickly followed suit.“What is this about, Kanata?” the taller man stepped forward, “And why did we meet here,” the smaller women said, shivering."the pale-skinned are back"
Relationships: America/Mexico, France/britain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A caribou trotted into a clearing much farther south then it would normally, it paced a couple of times before a screech stole its attention. Two eagles, a golden and a bald approached the clearing. They circled once before diving down, they landed as their feathers morphed and stretched revealing two human forms, the caribou quickly followed suit.  
“What is this about Kanata?” the taller man stepped forward, “And why did we meet here,” the smaller women said, shivering. “I told you we should have met on my land, then the weather wouldn’t be terrible” “Or Amexem is it that you wouldn’t have to travel at all,” she remarked a little snidely, “Oh shut it, Mehika, you wouldn’t have to travel as far either” Kanata sighed at the two bickering, “The NunatuKavut have spotted pale-skinned” their attention was back on him. “So what, they’re probably just here wood, like always” Amexem shrugged, “How long have they been here” Mehika ignored what Amexem said, “A couple of months, I think there trying to settle again” Mehika nodded. “It’s been nearly five hundred years, it makes sense for them to try again” she paused for a second “do you still remember their language,” Kanata thought for a few moments.  
“I think I can still speak Norse, so we should be fine” the two nodded at each other, “Are you sure ‘they’ speak Norse” Amexem finally spoke up, Kanata blinked a couple of times “Well-ah- um- they have to speak at least similar languages, right?” Mehika sighed. “Did the other pale-skinned mention anything about others, you sat down with them for dinner a couple of times” Kanata nodded to himself, “Something about the ‘English’, by the way they talked about them they sound like they would try to settle” Mehika let out a long hiss, “Colonizers” Kanata and Amexem shared a look. “Hey, I’m sure they’re not like, him. So what are we planning” the three sat down and continued to discuss and go over the Norse language.  
The three countries sat in front of the pale-skinned camp, slightly hiding, “They don't look like the Norse, so?” Mehika said, peeking over the bush. Kanata shrunk down with the brown fur that stretched down his body. Amexem started down at the beaver “you’re going to get caught and eaten” he blinked once “and I am going to laugh.” Kanata could hear Mehika smacking Amexem over the back of the head as he slunk away. He managed to get through the makeshift window and watched as the men gathered around a table, he climbed up some of the equipment to get a better view. It appeared to be a world map.  
He couldn't understand any of what they were saying, “Ce n'est pas l'Inde, peu importe ce que les Anglais disent.” another man spoke up, “sais terre nouveau?” Kanata tried to get closer before he slipped off, taking a couple of things with him. The loud crash resonated throughout the small tent as the five men turned to the sound, “un castor?” Kanata quickly got on four feet “comment c'est-il entré ici.” One pulled out a knife, he grabbed Kanata by the scruff of his neck and took him outside.  
He pushed the rodent to the ground and raised the knife above his head, Kanata quickly released his form, he wrestled the man down and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling “kan du Norsk?” He nodded while starring at him in fear “oh thank the spirits” Kanata looked around, no one was here. He dragged the man over to the area the other to were, just far enough to stop the men from hearing them. Amexem looked in between the man and the country, “so how did that go?” Kanata snapped at the shorter “shush! He speaks Norse, we can actually get something done.” Kanata sat the man down.  
“Que c’est sa tois” the southerner looked at the northerner, he just shrugged. “(Norwegian) Who are you?” Kanata turned back to the man “I am Kanata, the Northern land spirit and you?” the man blinked, he’s a Northern what? “I’m Charles, um- uh- how it exactly do you know Norse?” “you know, the other pale-skinned that showed up, a couple hundred years ago” he raised an eyebrow, “Pale-skinned? You’re one of the personnage sauvage?” Mehika pat the ground to get their attention “I hear someone coming” Amexem nodded, she morphed into a golden eagle and took off. “Qu'est-ce que la baise!?” he looked back to Kanata, “how in God’s name do you guys do that?”  
Charles gripped the ground, were they demons? Did he say spirit, land spirit, the fucks a land spirit? Why would they be able to turn into animals? They all had bright purple eyes that seem to glow slightly, not human. Kanata still hadn’t responded to his question, the bird landed on a branch, her form changed back, “an Innu hunter group is coming this way, there might be a fight” Kanata stood up, “I could act as a translator.” Amexem shook his head “we should just see what goes down first, you saw how he“ the country pointed down at Charles “reacted to us.” the other two sighed and nodded. The two eagles took off, followed closely by a gray jay.  
Charles sat there in stunned silence, he could barely understand the conversation, that spoke no language that he could recognize. Carefully, he stood up and his way back to the camp. “There you are” Charles looked up to Francis as he slid over to him, “where have you been?” He rubbed the bruise now appearing on his cheek, “I don't you would believe me” he chuckled “try me” he looked him in the eyes “the beaver spoke Norse, told me he was a ‘land spirit,’ called me a pale-skinned and talked in an unrecognizable language to two eagles” Francis stared at him, “may you expand on that slightly” Charles deadpanned “it only gets weirder, trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mehika eyes narrowed, watching the hunter group make their way through the forest, her feathers fluffed out in held back tension. She felt the other eagle’s feathers brush against her in a calming manner. Mehika nodded as the two groups met, the was a few attempts at communication. A pale-skinned held up a metal weapon, Mehika leaned down, about to take off, only to beat to it by Kanata.

Kanata aggressively flapped in the beak of Amexem as he held the small bird back. The Innu were beginning to raise their own weapons in defence, the Golden Eagle let loose a loud screech. A look was exchanged between two men in the group, they retreated away from the camp. Amexem threw glare that only an eagle could, Mehika snapped back at him, she wasn't about to let a fight breakout. Kanata took off without a word.

The two countries found him waiting in front of the entrance of the temporary camp. “We to talk to them” was all he said, he didn't bother waiting for their response before entering. The three made their way through the camp, getting many looks as the people went about their duties. Eventually, they found the chief discussing the recent event with the eldest hunter from the group.

He dismissed him when he laid eyes on the three of them, “all three of you? It’s as bad   
I feared,” Kanata stepped forward, “chief Wâpaskw, nothing is certain yet, we just want to take precaution.” Mehika was glaring into distinct, “come, we’ll talk over dinner,” he invited them into his tepee.

The four sat on the rugged floor, “we don't think that they’re the same that came to Mehika’s land, or the ones that first came,” Amexem took over as Kanata took another bite of his stew, “but they do have to come from the same area, Charles? Was that his name? must have learned the language somehow.” Wâpaskw raised his eyebrows, “you spoke to one?” Kanata nodded his head, “yes, but we didn't get much out of it.”

“Mehika the one that interrupted it,” she gave Amexem an angry gaze, “we believe they are a group called the English, as the first pale-skinned mentioned them.” Mehika also added, “I also overheard the other invaders mention them” he stared at her as Kanata tried to pretend he couldn't hear them. “And you didn't say this because?” she took a sip of her stew, “just because the tribes aren't fighting doesn't mean we’re at peace” Amexem blinked at her, “y-yes it does, that’s what peace means.”

“Our best chance is to attempt to get some kind of communication open with a person in charge” Amexem tapped his foot, “I suggest we try to get to their land spirit.” that was something they all agreed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, next one going to be longer


	3. Chapter 3

France walked calmly through the town, he stared at the ship as it was prepared. He had decided that he was going to claim that area himself, he wondered how large this land area would be, he had to get his claws into it before the English, Spanish or Portuguese secured it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the captain walking over to him, “something has come up, about the savages.” 

“I understand they’re putting up quite a fight, it a shame they can’t be more agreeable” the captain tightened his lips, “we believe that there are devils among them, there have been multiple reports of shapeshifters, we are attempting to save them but it might not be safe.” France stayed silent, he had heard stories of kingdoms that could shift, Rome could, China used to. France remembered practicing or trying to practicing at least to follow the example of his role model. “I understand your concern but I will be going on this journey.”

His interest had doubled by this point, he climbed up on the boat, walking past the men and their wives and children preparing the boat. He descended the hull of the ship into his personal room, pulling out some paper and ink, he’d always enjoyed poetry. He knew this was going to be a long trip, even with this information, he thought it strange that this land hadn’t been found.

He began going through reports and journals that he had received, trying to find some sort of origin of the savages. One report from a Francis Morel intrigued him, one of his partners had told the story of a Norwegian speaker. France couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the Vikings tearing England apart, even if he was soon next. 

After a couple of hours of looking through the reports, he stood, needing a break. It was after curfew but France couldn't care less. He walked upon the deck, he got a couple of looks from the crew that was still awake. The sky was beautifully clear and the moon was bright, he stared down at the reflection on the sea. He smiled up at the bright of the sky, here he was, surrounded by the two friends that had always been here for him.

Across the world, another joined the moon’s company. Amexem stared up, taking in a deep breath, he loved the stars more than life itself. Mehika had joined him, “I heard your sister, Aztec? Has learned about our sky,” she smiled, “yes, she loves the stars almost as much as you do” Amexem sighed, “do you really think we’re not at peace.” she looked taken aback, Mehika took a deep breath, sinking a little bit.

“Our first priority is always our people, you have to understand,” he Amexem nodded, “of course I do, I just thought we were getting better,” Mehika laid her hand on top of his. “We could stand to argue less but I think we are getting better.” Amexem turned to look at her, taking both her hands. “Then be honest with me, things are worst in your land than you let on.” Mehika stayed silent, the sounds of the forest filling the air.

“The Spanish,” he blinked at her, “they call themselves the Spanish, Aztec is doing her best but-” she shook quietly, “I’m not sure if she’ll last much longer.” Amexem put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry” was all he could offer, “we have to do this peacefully, I don't think we could fight them. Whether it’s the English or any other pale-skinned.”

“We can,” Amexem smiled, “everything will work out, believe me,” Mehika stood, “I’ll try.”


	4. Chapter 4

France threw himself over the side of the boat, landing on the shore of this new land. The forest in front of him seemed to go on forever.

“Are you sure about this? You’re free to join us on St Lawrence, the forest could be dangerous.” He heard the captain call from above him.

“Oui, I’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing,” he didn't know what he was doing, he had a sword, that would be enough.

The captain shrugged and began calling out to start preparing to sail again. He walked through the woods, it didn't look terribly intimidating during the day. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for, an animal that looked too curious, a certain colour that was out of place.

France sensed something coming up behind him, he put a hand on his sword. There was a low hissing noise, he whipped around to see a cat. France lowered his sword slightly, it was larger than an average cat. It was hissing aggressively, he rolled his eyes before he considered something. 

“Bonjour?” the cat hissed louder, he began to approach.

The cat lashed out, biting hard on his arm, he felt its claws scraping against his face. France yelled out, trying to get it off him. The cat only bit down harder, the claws nearly got his eye. He was panicking too much to think about his sword.

He felt something whiz past his head. A large bird tackled the cat to the ground, it hissed one last time before running off. France took a moment to catch his breath, he stared at some type of eagle, he didn't recognize it. The eagle turned back, bright purple eyes gazing through him. 

France approached it slowly. He barely held back a scream as it’s form changed. 

A taller man nervously eyed him, “pitsiartok?” 

France blinked, “qué?” 

The silence was palpable, the language wall was obvious. The copper-skinned stepped toward him, France began to back up.  
The other held up his arms, “boksi.” 

France, against his better judgement, let the taller take his arm and examine it. His eyes found their way to France's, they stared. He felt like his white and gold-eyes were being torn apart. 

Amexem began leading the new coming through the forest, his injuries didn't look too bad but wanted to get the other’s opinions. The light-haired that he had found followed him, nervously glancing at him.

“du snakker norrønt,” France’s Norse was very basic but he did try, Amexem just glanced at him.

Kanata sat on a large rock beside Mehika. “Shouldn't Amexem be back by now?” 

Mehika sighed, “perhaps he did find another spirit?” 

The two heads turned at the sound of someone moving through the forest. Amexem stepped out followed by someone else new.

Mehika pushed herself up, “who’s this?” 

Amexem stole a glance at the man beside, “I’m not entirely sure, but look at his eyes. He could be English.”

France’s head perked up as he recognized the word, “English?” 

Mehika grabbed Amexem by the hand, leaving Kanata to continue to talk with the other man.

“Mehika?” 

“There have been multiple fights in Kanata’s land, and now he’s here. Do you really think we can trust him?” Amexem sighed.

“This isn’t about trust, it’s about knowing what's going on. So no, I don't trust him.” 

Mehika groaned, she walked back over to Kanata, who had some sort of conversation going with the other.

“France,” he turned to them, “his name is France.”

Mehika nodded, “got anything else?” 

“He's looking for the inuuneq river, we’ll talk more along the way.”


End file.
